Trevor "Trev" McGrath
Trevor "Trev" McGrath was a contestant on Season 8 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 4th place. Personality Trev was one of the most underestimated chefs of the season, and a minor antagonist. Very hot-headed, he was one of the most combative chefs, and had a running feud with fellow antagonist Sabrina, as well as short-lived animosity towards Raj. Despite a rocky start, he became a strong chef, and ended up with a black jacket. Season 8 Episode 1 After James introduced himself, all the chefs put blindfolds on, and were taken to the prize restaurant, the LA Market, in Los Angeles. Then, they returned to Hell's Kitchen, and were asked to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Trev was the fifth person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay and went up against Gail. It is unknown what he made, but Ramsay called it an embarrassment. He scored no points along with Gail. Despite that, his team won the challenge after Ramsay broke the 3 point tie in favor of the blue team, and received massages, champagne, and caviar up in the dorms. During dinner service, Trev was on the appetizer station. His first attempt on a salad came out overdressed much to Ramsay's frustration, and his next attempt was the same story, causing Ramsay to scream, "DRESS ME A FUCKING SALAD!" and smashed the plate onto the ground. While he did manage to send a proper salad, it took him an hour and a half and five poor salads to do so. Both teams lost dinner service, and was asked to nominate two people each. Trev was the blue team's second nominee with Raj being the first, and was joined by Lisa and Sabrina from the red team. He survived elimination after Ramsay sent him back in line. Episode 2 During the Sushi Challenge, Trev was paired up with Curits. The two had a difficult time making their sushi. Fortunately, the pair sat out of the judging as the blue team had an extra pair, and the team won the challenge 16-15. They won a trip to Cellar 360 in San Francisco with Ramsay, got to taste wine, and ate dinner at the Water Bar restaurant. He also got to keep his Morimoto knife that was used in the challenge. During dinner, he thanked the team for winning despite his poor performance. During dinner service, Trev was on the fish station. At one point, Boris butted into his station in an attempt to help out, bu sent up raw scallops. His team lost service after Ramsay ejected the blue team from the kitchen. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 Back in the dorms, Trev told Raj to calm down after the latter was celebrating the fact he survived elimination. He later decided to befriend Raj as he was the only person Raj could listen to. Trev was not seen much during the Paramedic Service Challenge, but his team lost the challenge. After Ramsay berated the blue team for their disorganized performance, he knew that their problem was a lack of communication. Raj tried to argue that he tried to speak up, but he shut him up and reminded Raj that they were performing as individuals, which Ramsay agreed with. He even voiced his frustration that Raj was not contributing worthwhile to the blue team and it was hurting them a lot. They were forced to polish 250 stemware glasses for next night's service and clean up both kitchens. During punishment, he tried to urge Raj in helping out with the polishing, but Raj felt that he was being mean to him. He then saw that Raj left watermarks on one of his glasses and an annoyed Russell told him to finish it for Raj. Later on, as they were cleaning up the red kitchen, he saw that Raj partially covered a loaf a bread with ceramic wrap and started to get fed up. He later yelled that Raj was screwing up the blue team and they were trying to get that through to his thick skull. He told Raj to go home and stuff his face with Twinkies until he had a heart attack. That caused Raj to get enraged, and yelled at him to shut up inches from his face. The argument ended when Russell and Boris pulled Raj aside to calm him down. During dinner service, Trev was a mixologist. When his team was not getting appetizers out, he was pressured by James to get his cocktails out. Despite being annoyed by James' pressure, he managed to get his cocktails out to the diners. His team won service as they receives a 54% approval rating compared to the red team's 50% approval rating. At elimination, Trev and the rest of the blue team expressed relief when Ramsay decided to eliminate Raj. Episode 4 Back in the dorms, the blue team celebrated that Raj was finally gone, and toasted to a new beginning. Before the next challenge, Ramsay asked if the chefs could refrain from smoking for the next 48 hours, but Trev felt that it was neither the time or place to quit smoking. During the Ravioli Challenge, Trev helped his teammates out on their dishes, but was not happy when they did not taste his dish and ranked him last automatically. He was the last person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and went up against Gail. His duck and arugula ravioli with mozzarella was deemed a bold move and Ramsay liked it, and he won the round over Gail. His team won the challenge 4-3 and went on a helicopter trip to Palace Verde’s to an Oceanside resort, where they played golf and ate dinner. During dinner, he was still upset that about them not tasting his dish, and Russell asked if he would have won against Melissa in the first round. While he thought so, he argued that he just wanted to be part of the team. However, Rob told him to stop stinking up their moment, but the argument continued. After calming down, Vinny apologized to him about their honest mistake. When the men got back to Hell's Kitchen, Vinny asked him if he would stop acting like a whiny bitch, and he decided to befriend the women. Then, he vented his problems to Gail and said that he would rather be on the red team. After, he jokingly asked Gail if she wanted to make out, but she refused to. During the Italian Night dinner service, Trev was on the garnish station. He was not seen much that night, although he thought that Rob being sent out to eat his burnt pizza was not a punishment. Later that night, the red team came into the blue kitchen to help the men out on their remaining tickets, but when both teams got confused on the ticket orders, Ramsay ejected both teams from service. He then disappointingly thought that the red team's presence would help, but it became the opposite. Both teams were named joint-losers, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Season 9 Episode 13 Trivia *Along with Sabrina, he is the third contestant who made it to the black jackets after being nominated on the opening night, following Virginia from Season 2, and Bobby from Season 4. *He is the fifth contestant to be nominated four times in a row, the third to have survived all four of them, and the first male contestant to be so. *He is the second contestant to go back to his original team after a first switch, following Autumn from Season 7. Both of them ranked in 4th place on their respective seasons. *After his appearance on the show, in 2016, he appeared on CNBC's Restaurant Startup to pitch a steakhouse concept called 55 Steak. Quotes *"Who's got two thumbs and thinks he's the shit right now? (points at himself) This guy." *(to Raj): "Go stuff yourself with Twinkies until you have a fucking heart attack in your recliner." Category:Chef Category:Season 8 Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Black Jacket